


Foundations

by redheadeddevastation



Series: Dark Matter [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Foundations by Kate Nash, God Wouldn't That Be Great, Maybe Sex Fixes Everything?, My Stories Never Resolve Any Of The Angst I Am Apparently Unable To Exclude, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadeddevastation/pseuds/redheadeddevastation
Summary: In a highly competitive energy research organization, Kylo and Rey struggle being honest with each other. They are equally brilliant and reactive, but their motivations differ vastly.Kylo and Rey fight, Kylo and Rey make up. They really, REALLY make up.(After rereading this work, I rewrote/ reorganized several parts.  The flow and clarity was off, making the dirty, hot, filthy sex scenes tough to get into.  A travesty, I say.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Dark Matter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this originally between taking emergency calls at work. Understandably, it was a little disjointed, which I only realized after reading it a month later. So here is Take 2...
> 
> ...because when something doesn't work when first released, people should go back and fix their shit.

Kylo knew, as in all things, this required context. So far, he and Rey had been doing well working together. Yes, there was the disastrous, statistically anomalous discovery that the very same man Kylo blamed for sabotaging his fledgling career was Rey's beloved, 'brilliant' mentor, Luke fucking Skywalker.

Just... _how_ could anyone based in reality foresee that? Kylo had to move continents and change his entire identity, for fuck's sake, yet dumb luck did a Hammer-shuffle into his life while screaming "Baby Shark" through a bull horn.

While Kylo had never considered himself average, he was near certain that normal people didn't experience these things. This didn't happen to everyone, right? Or... anyone, even?

Refocusing himself sharply, he put the confrontation in the back of his mind, where he had been attempting to lock it away since it happened 3 weeks ago. Skywalker will not take anything else from him; not time, not research and NOT Rey's allegiance. Kylo was not a trusting, young researcher now. His eyes were wide open and constantly assessing his work's security.

Though some of the tension between Rey and Kylo was cut by their truly athletic sex life, it did not make her more malleable to his thoughts on research applications or who these breakthroughs would benefit most. Rey was still enamored with the possibility of saving humanity. While he would never condescend to the degree of referring to her goal as 'adorable', it was a near miss.

The revelation of their mutual connection to Stoner Comrade Skywalker _had_ shifted something in Rey, though. She defended the data and information gathered with a certain calculated detachment Kylo had not seen in her before. His attempt to show a cumulative report of their combined efforts highlighted her absence starkly. The plan had been to present it to Snoke as funding justification before the upcoming budget was crafted. When Kylo reviewed what was compiled, he seethed, berating himself for such an obvious oversight then scrambling to reschedule his meeting with the Director.

GodDAMN Skywalker, even with an ocean separating them, his uncle was still fucking up Kylo's work.

Kylo had been so certain that he had more goodwill where Rey was concerned than his slacker savant uncle, that she accepted Kylo was the wronged party in the whole "missing" research debacle. She _had_. He had seen the conflict in her eyes, the horror of it all connecting from disjointed stories to a solid, full viewing of the Skywalker family opera.

As Kylo stormed from his office building towards the likely area on campus Rey was working in, he retraced his memory of her facial expressions from that night. He had unexpectedly allowed a sliver of vulnerability to be revealed then. He had been _hurt_ by Rey defending Luke, who had tried to destroy Kylo rather than see him succeed independently. She had seen it in Kylo's eyes, what a blow her doubt was to him, though quiet, no less devastating.

She had softened at that, held her tongue except for a murmured, 'I'm so sorry,' then wrapped her arms around his torso, ignoring his stiff posture and unyielding form. He considered (briefly) removing her from his person and from his life altogether, feeling exposed by how desperately he wanted her to **believe** him.

He thought she had. It had been such a comfort and warm validation and had made him feel human. It felt so good to be believed by Rey.

As he stalked through the courtyard, he fired off a text to Rey and didn't try to hide his irritation.

_**Why is our shared work not on our shared drive?? We have to meet professional expectations here and can't use resources for personal pipe dreams**._

Though he didn't necessarily expect a simpering response, he was surprised by the speed and fervor of her replies, still caught up in his own agitation.

* _ding!*_

**_The Shared Drive? Since part of my contract involves negotiating publishing of my work (any and all parts of it) by assigning it the Shared Drive, I would be placing it in the custodial safekeeping and physical possession of First Empire Institute of Energy._ **

His brow furrowed.

_*ding!*_

_**Since that would be giving access, editorial rights AND shared ownership away, I'm not doing that**._

_*ding!*_

**_Any other questions?_ **

_*ding!*_

**_Did you read your contract? You really should..._**

_*ding!*_

**_You seeing my work hasn't been a problem when we're at the lab_ **

_*ding!*_

**_which is the only place it's relevant for you right now_ **

_*ding!*_

**_which means you're trying to export the information_ **

_*ding!*_

**_TO SHOW TO SOMEONE ELSE_ **

Kylo sighed slowly and deeply through his nose while rereading the messages several times.

Scaring the shit out of people was a much cleaner way of accomplishing goals and he needed to stick to his forte from here on out, he decided.

He closed his eyes, bent towards the grass and shouted several times in frustrated rage before straightening up and marching past several wide eyed, frozen students.


	2. Chapter 2

He had not intended to deceive Rey, but he didn't feel confident enough in her agreement with his plans to be completely transparent, either. He was also not confident in his ability to convince Rey of a single solitary thing at the moment.

(K) **_Where are you?_**

Kylo waited long enough he started thinking about which building to stomp through first when-

_*ding!*_

(R) _**I'm NOT giving you shared access privileges!**_

_*ding!*_

(R) **_So you can try to intimidate all you want, I DON'T CARE_**

While Rey was winding up for another text message barrage, Kylo hit her number and had the phone up to his ear, shifting from foot to foot with tense energy. After the 4th ring, he was beginning to think he'd have to resort to tracking her down after all. Then she answered.

"....Kylo?" She paused a few moments before going on. "Wha... why are you calling?"

"I figured it would be more difficult to put words in my mouth when sentences are coming out," he replied dryly. That seemed to snap Rey out of her silence.

"Oh, really?? You're **so** misunderstood, is that it?"

This interaction was already getting away from him.

"Stop!" he retorted, low but forcefully, then continued quickly. "If you're entirely set on finding fault in my intentions, I'm sure you can continue after hearing what I have to say."

Silence again, followed by a small huff.

"Munroe Hall, 116-C," she muttered before snapping, "but I won't be waiting around for you, so you better hurry!"

Rey disconnected and Kylo grimly made his way to her, clenching and unclenching his jaw as he went, a brief, strained humming the only part of a frustrated scream he allowed to escape.

\-----------

Rey stared at her phone, wondering what she had honestly expected from Kylo. Silently accepting that Rey caught him being, at the very least, underhanded? A shame-faced apology? A stuttering attempted explanation? Rey snorts to herself as she steps out into the hall. Of course not. He'd come out swinging as she should have presumed.

Under the guise of looking through her phone, Rey considered that she could be in over her head. She wasn't sure what this meant for her research in the practical sense, if she could or even should continue her progression while in view of Snoke. Kylo's text had confirmed one of her main issues with the nature of her work and where it was done; this knowledge is power, literally. She didn't _feel_ like Kylo was using her, but she also knew this situation wasn't just between he and Rey.

The man that she'd spent more time with in the past few months than she'd had face time with foster parents- _cumulatively_ \- now seemed less mysterious and more... intentional.

Had Rey fallen into an ages old cautionary tale instead of a whirlwind and exhilarating dance? The possibility hit her hard as something she'd been aware of but never _genuinely_ considered. She suddenly felt sick and leaned heavily on the wall next to her. Rey's eyes were unfocused as the pretense of browsing InstaGram evaporated while she recalls every interaction she'd had with Kylo.

With a more cynical lens, to Rey's increasing horror, she remembered how very clear he had been about Snoke's involvement in forging their partnership. Foolishly, she had thought Kylo had a backlog of data or hypothesis needing to be tested and experiments developed. Rey thought **she** was being utilized to help to **Kylo** , to spare his fragile ego from failure. It never occurred to her that the plan could have been to monitor and guarantee access to _her_ research the whole time.

Her back against the wall, she slid down to sit on the floor, withdrawing deeper into her roomy lab clothes. Her own ego was the undoing here. After all, Rey was just _far too smart_ to fall for such an obvious ploy, right? Belatedly yet with crystal clarity, she understood that _everyone thinks that, which is why it works_. 

_('You're very talented')_

Rey scoffed before pulling her legs to her chest, closing her eyes and dropping her forehead to her knees. 

Down the long, empty hallway, Kylo walked to stand before Rey, hands in pockets, head cocked to the side a bit and dismay slightly pinching his features. He waits without a word.

There's an aching hollowness in Rey, with undertones of humiliation and shock. She raised her head, eyes meeting his. He didn't move. Neither did she.

Kylo had a cold stone of fear in his gut that whispered about how good he was at breaking things, but reminded him he never fixed a damn thing in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo stood across from her, a slight furrow of his brow as he looked down, bothered by something.

Rey was surprised at just how quickly she switched from numb and shocked to enraged and launching herself off the floor and at Kylo. Judging by his raised eyebrows and step backwards, Kylo was caught off guard as well.

"Rey-" was all she allowed.

"No!" she snapped with her finger pointed at him in warning, then lowered her voice. " **No**. I need some answers from you, before you start filling up all the space around us. I may not have the world at my feet, but my motivations are _my own_. I sleep well at night and don't have to rationalize to my conscience. I won't pretend that I know what happened between you and Luke-" Kylo's fists clenched at the name "-but, I will tell you, that of which I **am** aware has given me pause."

They both fell silent as a couple of grad students walked by, eyeing them quizzically.

Both Rey and Kylo seemed to remember exactly where they were standing.

"Not here," he said, took a step away, then turns, considering her for a moment.

Kylo offered her his hand. Rey didn't move for a long few moments, looking at his hand. Her face was incredulous with a quiet scoff as she slapped his fingers away.

"For fuck's sake, drama queen," she muttered as she stalked down the hall past him.

\---------

Kylo's beach-side house was much closer to the campus, so they drove there in silence, his Aria FXE engine growling menacingly instead. She didn't know what she thought would be resolved, since the standard activities when they were alone fell firmly in the 'carnal' variety. Rey's better angels reminded her of his incredibly suspect behavior barely an hour ago, but her mind divorced the two situations neatly. She couldn't find her ire at this second, instead glad to be free of Work Kylo and the stress he brought. It didn't make sense- Rey _knew_ that- but it felt like they existed outside of current issues, common life and trivial conflicts when they were alone, together. Together, alone.

Their doomed connection didn't give a damn about intellectual property rights or contract law. At this moment, just the sense memory of Kylo so close to her paired with the vibration of the motor sent scores of obscene images through her brain.

'Right' and 'appropriate' had no advantage over the feral beast that slunk around in Rey's skin when she had Kylo in her sights.

'I am **so** fucked up,' Rey thought with a sigh.

The vehicle was much like the owner- unnecessarily powerful, aggressive, attention-grabbing, out-classing any challengers with no effort and and left Rey turned on to no end.

Her accursed penchant for lightweight summer dresses had never felt like self-sabotage before. The vehicle had a _strong_ purr that coursed through the seats with seemingly zero barrier. She squirmed subtly and was pretty sure Kylo was taking the very, **very** long route home, but Rey's external awareness was currently spotty.

Upon turning her head to question him, he shifted gears in rapid succession, jolting the car and forcing Rey to brace herself, pressing her core fully against the soft leather beneath her when her stance widened in the footwell. Her eyes couldn't help but focus on his hands, easily wrapping strong fingers around the stick shift. She thought about what he could do with those fingers and her skin suddenly felt very hot. Shifting her gaze to his muscled forearm, she watched the tendons and veins move in practiced concert, the same tension and release she had seen when he made her cum all over his palm days prior. Her muffled grunt was inaudible above the engine, but Rey was certain she saw Kylo's mouth quirk upwards for a second.

The half million dollar vibrator switched to a persuasive rumble and Rey clutched the door's armrest until her knuckles were white. Her eyes slipped shut and her head fell back against the seat, a soft whimper mercifully drown out. She tilted her pelvis forward unconsciously and bit her lip.

_'Jesus, it's like automotive sorcery,'_ she thought while exhaling slowly through her nose. She knew she was getting wet, could feel the telltale pulse begging for attention. She attempted to discreetly swivel her hips, wondering if she would have better luck perching on the edge of the seat, she could plead for Kylo to let her cum, he was usually pretty g-

"Should I keep circling these 3 blocks or would you like to get inside?" Kylo murmured against her ear, her eyes blinking open to the car cruising at a slower than normal pace towards his house. The garage door was already raised, so Rey was uncertain how much time she'd been lost in her own thoughts. She knew her face was flushed and was a bit lightheaded, but she replied with only a slight strain in her voice, so give credit where it's due.

"No... no, i-it's fine. I must have been more tired than I realized," Rey attempted lamely. His glance at her with a single raised eyebrow let her know no one in _this_ car was convinced, but said nothing and pulled into the garage. She willed the heat in her cheeks to vanish as they exited the vehicle and she followed him into the main house.

"Would you like some water?" he called over his shoulder as she slipped off her sandals and put her bag down in the foyer, slowly entering his space while battling the remaining fogginess from the ride over.

"Yes, please," she called back, still shocked at the amount of understated luxury Kylo lived in. Minimalist white tiles, walls and ceilings through the house, stylized lighting of clear, spotless glass with subtle gold accents impressed _'wealth'_ upon all who walked in. This wasn't a well-decorated condo or bungalow, but a proper, 6 bedroom HOUSE. On. The. Beach. Rey could not wrap her mind around having so much money that instead of taking a holiday at the waterfront, you just bought it. She drifted into the open living room, lingering next to the cream colored couch without sitting, nervous even being this close to the upholstery would stain it. How Kylo managed to wear all black regularly and not look like a newly emo'd teenager in this setting was a mystery.

To say the man was a complex being was woefully inept. Still, how he burned bright with anger, lust, knowledge and presence without connecting to the world he lived in, it defied logic. The atmosphere around Kylo overtook Rey whenever she saw him, robbing her of thoughts and best laid plans. There was something deeply primal in Kylo, close enough to the surface that most people could sense the near-miss of violence with each interaction.

Rey wanted to deny it, but the truth was that was part of the draw; not a cliche 'bad boy' appeal, but the challenge. He _pushed_ her, didn't grant her quarter when she was mistaken and made her defend parts of her theory process that had become routine but truthfully, insufficient. Kylo seemed to be constantly assessing everything. Though it had been beneficial to Rey in many settings, she couldn't help but think it must be _exhausting_ to live that way.

As exhausting as it may be, Rey cherished Kylo's fire. Her defiance in the face of his expectation of agreement gave her a thrill, calling out her to own primal response. She had fought many losing battles when she had no power, driven by her conviction, her _need_ to believe that she had a place in all of this. Now that her work received attention and interest, she would not be bullied or brow-beaten into self doubt or insecurity. To her pleasant surprise, when he was proven wrong, Kylo accepted the proof easily. He ego was not staked in believing he was right, it was in actually **being** right.

"Water," he said, startling a jump out of Rey. She turned to face him, taking in his playful smirk as he handed her a crystal glass of water.

"Thank you," she replied before taking a drink to ease her suddenly dry throat. That was another maddening part she tried to reconcile; at times, he seemed so boyish and charming, no indication of his menacing persona to be found. She had never seen him like this except when they were alone and didn't know how she had earned that privilege. A piece of her didn't want it. She didn't know how to gauge all these facets of Kylo, how they combined, which side called the shots when it came down to it... which side she could rely on to show up. After all, any good scientist could tell you results are only valid if they can be dependably replicated.

She must have been lost in thought because Kylo leaned down to catch her eye. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," she stated, looking to the side and taking another drink of water to put distance between them.

"Rey..." he started, taking a step towards her while she stared into her glass. He didn't continue, so she looked up at him, catching the scent of his aftershave and triggering a sense-memory of him holding her down while he slowly rolled his hip into her.

" _Fuck_ ," she said through gritted teeth while her eyes close, desperate to will away the thoughts his proximity inspired. Simultaneously, if the past few months had taught her anything, she knew she was already too far gone. Keyed up from the drive over, the slightest nudge of temptation is all it takes for Rey to abandon self control- Kylo's fingers at her wrist happened to be it.

Rey opened her eyes to both drinks on the coffee table and Kylo squatting down in front of her, hands slipping up her thighs and under her dress. She moaned weakly when his fingers gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, helping her raise one foot then the other to step out of the damp fabric. He relaxed down to his knees, once again reaching under her skirt to grip the back of her thighs, jerking her forward to him. He looked up at her, his chin resting just beneath her breast bone and his hands rubbing up and down her upper legs, fingertips barely brushing her wetness before descending like a taunt.

"Take off your dress," he softly ordered, and without a thought, she complied. Having foregone a bra, Rey stood in front of Kylo naked, eyes half lidded and burning from the inside out. He placed open-mouthed kisses trailing down her abdomen then to her side, gently scrapping his teeth over her hip bone.

"Do you know what I want, Rey?" he asked while dragging his tongue across her belly, her ears nearly ringing and her breathing sped up while watching him.

"No," she managed to croak, making him laugh against her other hip bone before placing a soft kiss there.

"Then let me make it clear," he said as he released her to lean back, unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off. Rey was transfixed as he removed his undershirt next while shifting off his knees to sit on the floor before her in his black pants and black boots with his legs extended. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his bent knees, looking over her body from her bare feet up to her eyes, taking his time. By the time he spoke, Rey was ready to combust.

"You are just so... goddamn _pretty_... when you cum, Rey." He leaned back on his hands, soft, thick throw rug beneath him. She couldn't think straight- how was he able to do this time and time again? Her mind became focused on the relentless desire she had never even known existed before meeting Kylo Ren. It was a moment before she realized he was still talking to her.

"-atch you, to hear you, to _taste_ you."

His gaze was dark and hungry and it weakened her knees to be the focal point. 

"Come here, Rey. Get on your knees for me." He patted the rug beside him as he lowered his torso to the floor. He was propped up on his elbows when Rey kneeled next to him, glancing over his broad body as she did so, watching the ripple under his skin when he laid prostrate. He clasped his hands behind his head, this picture of leisurely repose meant to be poolside on a yacht somewhere, instead he was once again eyeing her like she was candy he was about to steal. 

"Rey... what do I want?" he asked again, voice pitched low. She was breathing deep and could only shake her head slowly in response, unable to understand what he was talking about, barely processing the words as a question. Kylo gave a small, teasing smile in return. "Oh, but you DO."

Kylo unlaced his fingers and reached a hand out to Rey's thigh, watching his own palm slide up and down her skin. "And I want you to say it."

She swore she would melt into a puddle before the day was through. Forcing her brain back online, she connected the dots. In a hoarse whisper, she replied, "Y-you like... you like to hear me."

She looked down as he asked, "And what else?"

"Watch me," she dutifully replied, whispering still.

"Speak up, Rey."

"You like to watch me," she said more clearly, meeting his eyes.

"And...?" Kylo prompted, all teasing gone. He looked ready to pounce.

"You want to taste me," was her breathless reply. Silence followed, with his intense focus drilling into her as she looked down at him.

"So... Rey," he finally said, tone firm and words measured and even, "Give. Me. What. I. Want."

" _Oh, my god,_ " she whimpered to herself. Rey crawled closer and maneuvered until she was kneeling above him with her pussy above his lips, which he licked absently. Her knees were forced into a wide stance by Kylo's shoulders and he curled his arms up around her thighs to hold her in place.

He wasted no time, pulling her body down onto his waiting mouth, letting out a rumbling groan as his tongue stroked over her entrance, drinking as much wetness as he could get to pass his lips. He then moved up, taking to her clit like a man on a mission. With his tongue flat, he made slow, firm laps at the nub, keeping a steady pace, again and again, until he felt Rey's body start to rock forward in the same rhythm. Kylo gently encouraged the motion with his grip on her thighs, eventually stilling his tongue and mouth altogether and loosening the hold on her legs.

Rey took over without thinking. She moaned as her hips undulated, smoothly increasing the pace while Kylo urged her to ride his tongue harder, hands taking hold of her waist and pulling her down closer. Rey cried out when he did, confirming that she was holding back. He was in no rush and would to watch her chase her orgasm as long as possible, but he wanted her to go after it with single-minded ruthlessness. She was making little breathy 'oh' sounds and whimpers, which made him rock hard. He would be hearing her nightly in his dreams for weeks, if not months to come.

She was near shouting as she moved now, and he couldn't help but moan along with her, watching her eyes squeeze shut, hearing the pitch heighten as each thrust of her hips brought her closer to cumming all over his face. She slid one hand down her side and clasped over his wrist, gripping hard as her movements sped up. Her other hand began tangling in her hair as her muscles tensed, her body pulled tight with anticipation. Kylo's free hand continued to caress her side and back, touching as much of her soft skin as he could. Her brow was furrowed and he could see she was just... so... close...

Kylo ran the back of his hand up her stomach, let the knuckles briefly glide under the curve of one breast before he extended two fingers up to capture her nipple. He then brought his calloused thumb up to rub over her peaked tit in time with the movement of her clit on his tongue. She gasped in deeply at that, entire body taut and frozen, save for the small, circular jerks of her hips pushing down on his tongue and chin, drenching both. She continued on like this for a several moments as Kylo watched, enthralled to see her in this state, nearly out of his own mind with desire.

Finally, he felt more than heard a shuddering exhalation, followed by Rey's body falling limply forward, catching herself on a shaky elbow while her thighs trembled and her breathing was hard. She had raised her hips up once more to hover just above Kylo's mouth, and he slowly laved at the wetness dripping down the inside of her legs. She moaned softly, forehead still resting on the throw rug. When he finished licking Rey's creamy skin clean, he placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive crease where her torso and leg joined before asking,

"Any objection to moving further activities to a bed?"

"That is a brilliant suggestion," she replied somewhat breathlessly before allowing her body to tumble to side of Kylo's prone form.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo briefly stared up at the vaulted ceiling, giving Rey time to catch her breath. Without too much of a break, he flipped to his stomach (needlessly reminding him that his dick was holding much of his blood supply hostage) , pushed up to his feet while eyeing the wrecked and glowing figure Rey cut on the rug. Watching her rib cage contract, expand, contract, expand and contract, expand and contract... expand....contract.

Falling asleep was not on the agenda and his blood felt like fire, so patience wasn't making an appearance either.

He went down to one knee, pulled Rey to sit upright, then leaned forward and slung her over his shoulder. An indignant squawk was her only reply so Kylo proceeded to carry her up the stairs, a la caveman carry, 2 at a time. He felt the slickness of her cunt smear on his collar bone. He actually _growled_ and turned his head to gently bite the ass cheek next to his jaw. One of her knees bent to raise a foot up as her toes curled in reaction. Kylo exhaled hard through his nose.

" _Jesus,_ Rey," he muttered through a haze of increasingly debased thing he wanted to do to her.

His room managed to be the only dark space in the house. A massive bed was centered against the far wall and he stepped to the foot, unloading his precious cargo with a satisfying * _thwack_ * against the duvet. As he towered over her, her legs splayed off the bed, arms laying comfortably above her head, she was silent but her eyes were fixed on his. Despite the vulnerable state she was in, her look still had that challenge.

Really, it was the resistance that made her eventual pleas so very, _very_ rewarding.

"You seem to be considering something quite deeply. Would you mind _terribly_ pondering the cosmos at a later time?" Rey haughtily sniffed. Kylo noticed she became Very British when provoking him. She affected a snobby, cool boredom that he relished breaking down.

"Oh, girl," he replied slowly and chuckled to himself, unbuttoning his pants and catching her eyes greedily flicking lower before she attempted to feign disinterest once more. He was shaking his head with a smile as he looked down, unzipping his pants. He leaned down to unlace his boots before toeing them off, then stood and removed the remaining clothes. When he raised himself to his full height, his smile had a cruel bend to it, as if daring her to continue.

Kylo was on her before she could make a smart remark, hips between her thighs, forearm underneath one knee. She was trapped beneath his solid frame, one leg curved loosely at his hip, the other bent up to her chest. Rey felt his cock hot against her skin and weakly tried to shift her body. Kylo pushed up from his place above her so he could see her face, then leaned in to murmur in her ear.

"Now, now, Rey- if I had a shred of decency or any patience left, I'd draw this out. Lucky for you-" at this, he positioned his length against her wet heat "-I am not that man."

With a single hard stroke, Kylo pushed deep inside her, grunting with effort as he buried himself entirely. He panted out a few controlled breaths to reign himself in, then got to work.

He set a punishing pace, knocking the wind out of Rey with each thrust. Her cunt felt amazing and she was a fucking vision, so there was no other way. When she started to groan and beg for more, Kylo took preemptive measures and covered her mouth easily with his free hand. At that, Rey's eyes rolled back with a muffled ' _oh, fuck_ ' and became unabashedly vocal with no restraint.

With her calf extended over his shoulder and his body covering hers, he used his free hand to grip the back of Rey's neck. Kylo was able hold more of his weight on his knees once he had her caught and opened beneath him. He beat her pussy like a drum and spoke a steady stream of brutal fantasies into her ear.

"Your sweet pussy... all for me, for my mouth, my cock. Can you feel how hard you made me? How deep I am?" He nuzzled the shell of her ear during a particularly insistent plunge, then he went on. "Of course you do. You take it so good. You feel me **fucking** you and you know you want it. Hmm? Right?"

His rhythm didn't falter as he raised his head to meet her eyes. He looked feral, possessed, as he snapped his hips sharply to jolt her attention back to his face. "Pay attention, little girl. Do you love it when I'm fucking you? Do you love my dick pounding into your cunt, over... and over... and over? Hmmm? Does it make you wet just thinking about it? Getting fucked stupid?"

As blissed out and twisted up as she was, Rey still gave an indignant, muffled response, but Kylo continued to taunt.

"Shh, shhhhhh, sh, sh, shh, sshhhhhhhhhh, Rey, **shush**. It's okay, you're okay, better than okay, right?" He punctuated the statement with several smooth rolls of his hips, repeatedly dragging his heavy cock against the front wall of her pussy. Rey's already unintelligible words became a long low groan while her eyes slid closed. Kylo still focused intensely on her expression, the shine of perspiration glazing his brow.

"That's right," he hissed, his voice began reflecting his strain. "You couldn't deny it if you tried. _Ngh_... You gonna drench my cock, Rey? I bet... I... _fuck_.. I bet you are. Get your hot... fuckin' hot juices all over me. Fucking.. _**god**_..." Kylo grimaced, speeding up his thrusts while he removed the hand covering her mouth and planted it on the bed beside her. He moved his other hand from gripping the nape of her neck to pushing the back of her extended calf down, keeping her knee nearly rested on her collar bone.

He began to hammer it home, feeling the burn in his abs while her tits bounced violently. One of Rey's hands gripped behind her knee just under Kylo's fingers, the other hand clung onto his wrist, using his solid forearm to brace against the force with which he drove into her. At this angle, it was a full assault on the spongy flesh buried inside her, stroking that spot with every movement. 

She looked desperate and wrecked, unable to control herself when Kylo ordered her through gritted teeth, " **Fuck** , Rey... cum. Cum for me."

She was well on her way to climaxing, but the command of the savage making her writhe set her off. She arched her back as much as possible, punctuating the beat of Kylo's sweaty skin slapping against her own with a quick shriek as her pussy clenched around him.

"God! Oh... fuck! Fuck!" he shouted as he slammed into her, cumming hard while her cunt wrung him out through his final thrusts. Kylo jackknifed several times before slowly rolling his hips for Rey, his half hard length massaging her through her own aftershocks.

When Rey's body was limp and pliant as a rag doll sprawled beneath him, Kylo's large frame crashed beside her on the mattress, both still breathing hard and uninterested in finding words for the moment. After their heart rates had settled, respectively, he turned his head to look her over.

"You okay?" he asked, confusing Rey. She opened her eyes, expression clearly asking why she wouldn't be.

"'Okay'?"

"Yes, 'okay'. As tough as you are, Rey, I'm still easily twice your size," he said plainly, turning his gaze back upward before draping his arm across his face. Realization dawned on her what he was saying, making her smile. After a moment, she even giggled a bit. It was Kylo's turn to look over to Rey with confusion on his face. When she met his eyes, she smiled deeply, her dimples charming him, despite his best effort at indifference.

"After everything I've lived through," she stated sweetly as she scooted closer then curved her form against his own, "I doubt mind-blowing sex is going to be what takes me out."

Kylo returned her smile, huffing out a small laugh before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"My starter contract as a hired assassin will take longer than I planned, I suppose," he deadpanned. When she snorted a laugh in reply, Kylo was disproportionately pleased with himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had made someone happy.

As they drifted off into a contented sleep, Kylo distantly wondered if he could be good at it.


End file.
